


For Hire

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is a Mercenary, Mercenaries, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Originally a prompt on twitter.Kylo is a mercenary hired to rescue Palpatine's granddaughter, Rey. She been kidnapped. He brings her back, but learns she faked it, trying to bring him back to Leia & break free of Sheev. She's not as weak as everyone thinks.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	For Hire

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. a prompt on twitter that expanded a bit. There is cursing, there is some light smut, not melt on the floor, smoke a cigarette and drink some wine smut, but light smut.

Kylo had swept around the perimeter of the building twice before he started to sneak in. The scanners had shown there was only one person inside the house. The other 4 heat signatures were out in the back smoking apparently. Kylo climbed in through a window that was left open. He landed quietly inside the house. He walked down the hallway quietly and opened the door. The room was empty. He looked around and saw the closet and slowly opened the door. His night vision goggles enabled him to see a person hiding in the corner. He crouched down and saw her huddled in the corner, hugging her knees. 

“No, please don’t!” 

“I’m going to hurt you” Kylo said

“No, stop!”

Kylo ripped the goggles off his face, along with the hood. He took out his flashlight and shined it on his face. 

“Your grandfather hired me to bring you back. I won’t hurt you” Kylo said

He placed the flashlight on the ground and rolled it towards her. She reached out to grab it. It was then he realized she was completely naked. 

“Shit” Kylo said

He unbuckled the utility vest he was wearing and took off the black jacket he was wearing, revealing the black t-shirt he wore under. He handed the jacket to her. She took it and slipped it around herself. He put the vest back on and clipped it into place. 

“Can you walk?” Kylo asked

“Yes”

Kylo stood up and put his night vision goggles back on. The girl tried to get up but stumbled and fell into him. He held her still, while he scanned the area. No other heat signatures, they were still outside. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. He helped her through the open window first before he climbed out. He lifted her into his arms again and carried her to his car nearby. She was quiet and shivered in his arms. 

He put her into the car first, and then heard yelling. He ran to the driver side and started the car. He heard gunshots, and immediately pushed the girls head down onto the seat. He started to drive as the gunshots continued. 

When they reached a safe distance away, he took out his phone and took a picture of her still crouched down on the car seat. He sent it as proof of life. Half his fee was immediately deposited into his account. The other half would be deposited once she was delivered to her grandfather. 

“Your grandfather loves you very much Kira Palpatine” Kylo said

“How much did he pay you for this?” Rey asked

“Enough”

“How long was I there?”

“Not sure, you were gone for 4 days, it took 2 to find you” Kylo said

“What was he doing the other 2 days?”

“I didn’t ask”

* * *

“You did a very good job Kylo Ren” Sheev said from his office desk

“I am the best” Kylo said

“Your price reflects that”

“You can leave me a good review on Yelp then”

“My granddaughter appears to be undamaged, so the doctors say. You were quite efficient, you found her when no one else could have. They even knew to throw away her phone”

“I need the rest of my fee”

“About that”

Kylo hated it when they tried to change the terms of their agreement. His fingers curled and uncurled themselves. 

“I need you to watch over her for a bit”

“I’m not a babysitter”

“No, you procure rare items. I just need you to watch her for a bit”

“Then hire bodyguards”

“I did, they were very inefficient,”

“Hire better ones”

“I’ll double your fee, I need you to watch her for a few weeks, and then you can go. It will take that long to vett new bodyguards who are not completely idiotic”

“Two weeks”

“Three”

“I have to give up other jobs to watch her”

“Name your price”

“You can’t afford it”

“I think I can”

“Double my normal fee for each day I have to watch her”

“Done”

“I want half upfront”

“Very well”

“I’ll start tomorrow”

* * *

Kylo drove onto the massive estate where the mansion was. Sheev had deposited the money into his account, a large number with several 0’s behind it. He drove past the massive brick walls surrounding the estate, past the guards and up the road to the main house. He parked his car in the driveway and walked into the house. There were several rooms as he walked down the hallway. He heard voices and followed them to the dining room.

“Rey are you sure you’re ok?” Finn asked

“I’m fine! Just stop asking me that!” Rey said

“I’m sorry but-”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

Kylo walked into the dining room and saw Rey sitting at the table eating breakfast. Finn was standing next to her. Finn looked up at Kylo.

“Who the hell are you?” Finn asked

“Babysitter” Kylo answered

“You’re him, you’re the one who found me” Rey said getting up

“Yes Miss Palpatine” Kylo answered

“Don’t call me that. I’m Rey” 

“Kylo”

“Um hello, Finn here, I’m the driver” 

“Shouldn’t you be driving somewhere?” Kylo asked

“I still have your jacket, I didn’t have time to get it cleaned” Rey said

“It’s fine, I can just take it”

“It’s in my room”

“Oh no no nono!” Finn said

“What?” Rey asked

“None of that! You’re standing too close!” Finn said

“I’m the bodyguard, I’m suppose to follow her around” Kylo said

“Not to her room!” 

“I need to know the layout of this place. Where the exits are, any weak spots, where-”

“I’m taking him to my room!” Rey said

“I’m telling your grandfather!” Finn said

“Tell him then!” Rey said

Rey grabbed Kylo’s wrist and led him up the stairs to her room. Her room was massive. Pastel yellow walls, white curtains, her bed was large, too large for her. There were several pillows on the bed, and the comforter was yellow with daisies on it. 

Rey walked over to her bed and picked up the jacket laying on it. She handed it over to him. Her cell phone started ringing and she jumped. Kylo took the jacket from her, while she went over to her phone and answered it. 

Kylo continued to look around her room. Large closet, probably walk in. Adjoining bathroom. Several windows. A balcony. 

Rey hung up and turned to look at Kylo, who’s large imposing body was out of place in her room.

“Grandfather got me a new phone which I hate. I have to change the ringtone otherwise it’s too loud and annoying for me” Rey said

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked

“I’m fine”

Her phone rang again and she jumped again, dropping the phone. Kylo reached down to pick up the phone. It was her grandfather again. He declined the call. He looked back at her and saw she was skittish and looking around the room. Kylo placed his jacket around her, it seemed to calm her a little. 

“I take it your grandfather doesn’t like texting” Kylo said

“He doesn’t like anything these days” Rey answered as she pulled the jacket closer around her body

“You’re safe here, no one will hurt you. No one can get in here, you’ve got 10 feet walls, and guards patrolling the perimeter.”

“I know, but I still feel them, grabbing me, and dragging me. I was so scared and…” Rey began to cry

Kylo was trying to back away but she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled herself into him. She was crying and sobbing into his shirt. Kylo hesitantly moved his arms to pat her shoulders. This was not what he signed up for. 

“I feel safe with you” Rey said

* * *

_ 3 weeks later _

They fell into a sort of rhythm around each other. He would shadow her, as she went about doing whatever it was she was scheduled to do that day. He was massive, but tried to take up the least amount of space. People would be pinching and prodding her, curling her hair, helping her into new clothes, and slipping her shoes on. He never knew that her schedule was that busy, and she didn’t even work. 

He would get her schedule Sunday night for her grandfather’s social secretary. Apparently there was one for social activities and work activities, and then there were others, but Kylo didn’t bother to look into that much. 

She was heading to a charity even again. Everyone seemed to love the story of the lost heiress that was found and now making it her life’s work to help those less fortunate. 

She did like having Kylo around, he kept away the over aggressive men that would hit on her or talk down to her. Usually she could handle it, but having Kylo just standing next to her chased them away. There would be one that was feeling brave and would approach her. Kylo would immediately cut him off. 

“Give it a rest bodyguard” 

“Why don’t you get lost instead?” Kylo said

“Why don’t you let the lady decide”

“She’s not interested”

The man who decided not to take no for an answer, tried to push Kylo aside. Kylo’s hand immediately grabbed the man’s hand, and twisted it along with the man’s arm. The man was now turned facing away from him, being pushed to his knees.

“I don’t like to repeat myself. Get lost” Kylo said

“I’ll have your job”

“Doubt it”

“I want to leave” Rey said from behind

Kylo released the man and turned to Rey. She reached out and slipped her hand around his arm. He led her towards the door. 

“Finn get the car out front now” Kylo said into his earpiece

Rey leaned closer to Kylo, shivering as they waited for the car outside. Kylo wanted to offer her his jacket but couldn’t. The jacket covered the numerous guns he had hidden away. She turned and wrapped her arms around him under the jacket. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just cold” Rey said

Kylo wrapped his arm around her. 

“Finn where the hell are you?” Kylo said into his earpiece

The car pulled up and Kylo and Rey started walking towards it. A drunk couple came out and bumped into them. 

“Oops”

“Sorry about that”

Kylo felt Rey slip out of his arms and saw that she was being pulled into the car. 

“Rey!” Kylo yelled

Kylo grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out of the car. The car then sped off. 

“Are you hurt?” Kylo asked

“No, no I’m fine” Rey said shaking

“Finn where the fuck are you?” Kylo said

Rey started shaking more as she hugged herself. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the hotel next door. He checked them in and carried her to her room. Once inside he set her on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. 

“You’re going into shock” Kylo said

Kylo quickly swept the room, looking to see if it was secure. He closed the curtains. He opened her clutch and emptied the contents inside. He looked back at her and sat next to her on the bed. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. 

“You’re safe, I’m here with you and I won’t let anything bad happen”

* * *

Rey took a shower, while Kylo was on the phone. He was making arrangements for a new car. He informed Sheev of the situation. Rey walked out in a fluffy bathrobe and sat down on the bed. There was a tray of food on the table. Kylo motioned for her to eat and she got up. She walked over to the tray and offered him a bottle of water. He opened it and took a sip. 

Sheev didn’t seem to care and was telling Kylo to talk to his assistant instead. Kylo was growing annoyed and drank more water, he hated repeating himself. He felt strange, he turned around and saw Rey drinking orange juice. She looked at him strangely. 

“Kylo, are you alright?” Rey asked

“No, no, call….” Kylo said as he collapsed onto the floor

* * *

_ Hours later _

Kylo awoke, his head still fuzzy. He lifted his head up and realized he was tied to a chair. He was in a room with no windows, from the smell it was a basement. There was a table and another chair in front of him. A lone light bulb was the only source of light. He looked around and he was alone. He didn’t know where Rey was. 

The door opened and Poe walked in. 

“Hey Ben” Poe said sitting in the chair across from him

“That’s not my name” Kylo said

“Whatever, look-”

“Where is she?”

“The girl? She’s fine”

“I need to see her”

“You will, look I have to talk to you”

“You could just call, and not tie me up. I didn’t think you were into this”

“You’re a hard man to find, and you’ve been ignoring us for a while. Whatever issue you have with your family-”

“Is none of your business”

“Whatever happened with Snoke, they don’t care anymore. They just want to see you. And getting involved with Palpatine? Do you just go, who can I go to that will just be the worst life choice ever?”

“Shut up Dameron!”

“You got yourself out from Snoke, that was hard, but you did it. You could have come back”

“For what? A I told you so? So they could hate me more?”

“They don’t hate you. No one hates you. You are so damn overdramatic. I don’t think you ever left your emo phase in high school, you just stopped wearing eyeliner”

“Let me go!”

“Ben” a female voice said from the door

Kylo looked over and saw Leia standing there. She looked older now than the last time he saw her. When was the last time he saw her? He couldn't remember, it had been so long. 

“Out Poe” Leia said as she walked in

Poe got up and left. He closed the door behind him. Leia sat down in the chair across from him

“Ben, please, we haven’t spoken in years” Leia said

“Well whose fault is that?”

“You didn’t tell us what was happening. We didn’t know”

“You didn’t want to know! You were too busy saving the world, everything was always for the greater good. You only noticed when I was gone, and how long did that take you? A month? Two months?”

“That’s not fair”

“Life isn’t fair, now let me go”

“I’m sorry Ben, I should have better, and that’s my fault, but I’m trying here”

“What do you want? An award? A ribbon cutting?”

“No, I want my son back”

“Where’s the girl?”

“She’s fine, we didn’t hurt her. She’s eating now. She eats a lot, do you not feed her?”

“She’s always hungry”

“I noticed. I’ll send her in, to show you she’s alive, unharmed. She won’t be able to help you here”

“I’m used to that”

Leia got up and left. Kylo looked around the room for anything. He felt the handcuffs on his wrist. They didn’t tie his feet to the chair, which meant he could move somewhat. The door opened and Rey rushed in, wearing the same fluffy bathrobe as before. She was barefoot as she ran towards him. She hugged him. 

“I was so scared, I didn’t know what was happening” Rey said

“Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” Kylo asked

“No, I’m fine”

“I don’t know how we’re going to get out of here. Do you have anything on you?”

“I’m practically naked under here”

“Oh..”

“They didn’t exactly let me get dressed when they dragged me out of there”

Rey looked around the room. She sat down into Kylo’s lap, straddling him. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked

Rey’s hands wandered down his chest, unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“Rey, stop” 

Rey pulled his shirt out of his pants, and then lifted the undershirt he wore up to see his chest. She reached down to this pants and pulled the zipper down. 

“Rey, what are you doing?” Kylo asked

“I think you know”

Rey leaned in and kissed him, running her hands up his chest, into his hair. It was a natural response for him to kiss her back. He tried to pull away. 

“Rey, stop…”

“It’s ok, I wanted you for a while now. I just couldn’t do anything about it” Rey said into his ear

Her hands reach down and reach into his pants and take him out. He hisses at her touch. She lines herself up with him and slowly sinks down on him. She can see his muscles tense in his body. He’s a lot bigger than she thought he would be and it takes her a few minutes to take him fully. She pulls open her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders. He eyes her chest greedily and lowers his head trying to reach her breasts. She leans in closer to him, as he takes her nipple into his mouth. She gasps and then her fingers are in his hair. She moves slowly on him, trying to adjust to his size. He lifts his head up to kiss her. Her robe falls to the ground. She keeps bouncing on him, her hands holding onto him. 

This is not how he thought his day would go. He tries to restrain himself from finishing early. He hates the fact that his hands are still restrained. He wants to touch her. He wants to feel her under his hands. He tries to think of anything unsexy. But then he feels it, he feels her squeeze him harder, and he follows her. He groans as he finishes inside her and feels her collapse onto him. They breathe hard for a few minutes. She kisses him again. 

“Trust me” Rey whispers

Rey lifts herself up and off him, her body leaning over him. Kylo groans at the loss of her warmth. He feels something slip into his hand, something small, metal. He looks up at her as she climbs off him. She picks up her robe off the ground, he can see their combined juices dripping down her thigh. She wipes it away with the robe quickly before putting it back on. She tucks him back into his pants and zips him back up. She pulls his shirt back down. She closes her robe and ties the belt. She leans down and kisses him again. She pushes the hair out of his face and smiles. 

“I’ll see you soon” Rey said

Kylo merely nods. She walks to the door and opens it and walks out. Kylo feels the object in his hand more. It’s her earring. He moves the hook part into the keyhole of the handcuffs. He frees his hands quickly. He manages to move his hands to his sides. He stands up and slams the chair into the wall before it breaks and falls into pieces. He pulls the rope off his body and walks to the door. It’s unlocked. He walks out and sees the hallway is empty. He walks quietly trying to find out where he is. He hears voices, two female voices. He moves closer. 

Finn and Poe walk by and see him standing there. 

“Dammit! I owe her $20” Finn said

“I owe her a damn pizza” Poe said

“What the hell Finn?!” Kylo yelled

“What’s all this yelling?!” Leia said as she walked out

“Where is she?” Kylo asked

“Inside” Leia said

Kylo walked past Leia and walked into the room. He saw Rey sitting in an office chair spinning around. She was wearing jeans and a grey t shirt with converse sneakers. She stopped spinning and saw Kylo standing there. 

“I knew you could do it!” Rey said

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Kylo asked

There was yelling and screaming. Everyone in the room wouldn’t stop talking. 

“Quiet!” Leia yelled

Everyone immediately shut up and looked at Leia. 

“Take a seat. NOW!” Leia ordered

Everyone took a seat. Leia walked over to the chair near Rey. She sat down and looked at Kylo.

“We’ve been trying to reach out to you for a while. So we took matters into our own hands” Leia said

“What do you want from me?” Kylo asked

“We want you to come home” Leia said

“No”

“We know there’s a lot we have to work on”

“No, I’m leaving. And she’s coming with me” 

“That’s not happening” Rey said

Kylo looked at Rey confused. Rey got up from her seat annoyed. 

“Clear the room” Rey said

Everyone got up and left without a word. Leia lingered by the door.

“Go easy on him” Leia said before she left

“What the fuck is going on here? Are you with them? Did they brainwash you?” Kylo asked

“I’m not brainwashed. I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. Not anymore. Sit down”

“I’d rather stand”

“I know what he said to you”

“Who?”

“My grandfather. I know what he told you to do”

“He told me to watch you, keep you safe”

“He told you to fuck me”

Kylo is taken aback by her words, almost as if she slapped him.

“I know because he told me the same thing. He doesn’t care about me, he only wants me because of what I can give him”

“I wasn’t going to”

“But you did”

“Is that why you did it?”

“No, I did it to prove to everyone that you could escape, that you are the best, and that we need you on our side”

“I work for your grandfather”

“He doesn’t care. We are disposable to him. He only wants me because I can get pregnant. He’s dying, he wants the baby, he wants the umbilical cord to save himself. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself”

“How do you know?”

“Your mother’s been helping me. She has people everywhere. I want to be free of him”

“So run away”

“I can’t, he’ll chase after me.”

“So let him die”

“He doesn’t care how I get pregnant, just as long as I do. If it wasn’t you, it would have been anyone else, some random guy on the street. Don’t you get it? He doesn’t care about me. He knew where I was when I was abandoned and in foster care. He knew and he left me there. You think someone like him didn’t know?”

“I don’t want to be involved with my mom”

“Then don’t, just help me. Please”

“Fine”

Rey smiles and wraps her arms around him. She presses her face into his broad chest and hugs him. 

“Thank you” Rey said

Kylo hugs her back, knowing he will regret this decision later. 


End file.
